The invention relates to a cathode ray tube comprising an at least substantially rectangular display window, a display screen provided on an inner surface of the display window and an electron gun.
The invention also relates to a display device comprising a cathode ray tube.
The strength of the display window is an important aspect of a cathode ray tube. It determines the implosion safety of the cathode ray tube. Further, the weight of the cathode ray tube is an important factor, in particular for large cathode ray tubes. In general, the aim is to obtain a strong display window having a relatively low weight.